No Heaven, Maybe Hell
by Odd Ellie
Summary: Anna observa Castiel após a sua morte - Anna & Castiel


**No Heaven, Maybe Hell**

O que dói mais no momento de sua morte não é a lâmina de Michael mas sim ter suas assas queimadas no chão, ela as tinha mantido até mesmo quando tinha caído embora não tivesse conhecimento disso na época. Por um segundo ela tem esperanças de ir para o céu, não aquele em que passou os primeiros bilhões de anos de sua vida enquanto esperava pelas próximas ordens, mas sim aquele que os humanos recebem em que revivem os momentos mais felizes de sua vida e lá reencontrar seus pais humanos, mas isso não acontece, não a nenhum tipo de paraíso para anjos, ela não tem certeza se seu pai existe mas se ele existir ele é o tipo de pai que não tem medo de demostrar que tem favoritos, para a humanidade foi dada uma vida de escolha e livre-arbítrio e para os anjos uma vida de servidão e seguir ordens. Ela não sente dor mais, apenas o vazio no lugar onde suas assas deveriam estar, ela vê o mundo a sua volta mas não consegue interagir, nem sequer mover copos ou fazer com que outros sintam a sua presença, apenas ela pode sentir a deles, ela experimenta passar seus dedos entre os cabelos de uma jovem sentada no banco de um parque perto do galpão onde foi morta, ela pode sentir a textura dos fios e até o cheiro se chegasse mais perto mas não havia qualquer reação desses atos no mundo, estava completamente separada da realidade, era menos que um fantasma ela conclui após algumas semanas. No entanto não está mais presa ao tempo ou espaço, pode ir para o dia seguinte no que parece ser um segundo e para décadas a frente no que parece ser um minuto. Ela passa um tempo observando os momentos felizes de sua infância, tentando recriar um céu para si mesma mas é inútil, ela não compartilha a alegria deles apenas nostalgia, e culpa toda vez que vê seus pais já que sabe que de uma maneira indireta ela é a causa deles estarem mortos. Ela volta para o presente, para aqueles que amava que ainda estavam vivos, para ele.

Ela amava todos os seus irmãos mas em algum momento ao longo dos séculos ela começou a amá-lo um pouco mais, algo pequeno que foi crescendo ao ponto de fazer com que ela se diferenciasse dos outros, ela o amou apesar das hierarquias do céu e bem mais do que seu pai, ela o amou antes dele ser chamado de Cas por outros ,antes até da humanidade surgir, o amou quando estava ao seu lado em batalha ou no jardim do céu, ela o amou quando lhe disse para não pisar no peixe saindo do mar primordial e o amou em qualquer corpo que ele já tivesse possuído. O amou enquanto admirava sua coragem e enquanto detestava suas decisões, o amou quando ele decidira se unir as pessoas que queriam destruí-la, o que acontecera não apenas uma vez, se ela não o amasse não teria doído tanto quando isso aconteceu. Antes ela queria cair e ser humana, e queria tê-lo ao seu lado, mas quando lhe contou isso Castiel deixou claro que as duas opções eram mutuamente exclusivas, ou ela o teria ou teria a humanidade, ela escolheu a humanidade, isso depois de milênios os observando e querendo coisas que eles tinham que nunca pertenceriam a aqueles do seu tipo, ela o amava mas uma pessoa não é o mesmo que uma vida ou um lar. Separar a sua graça de si doeu mais do que qualquer que coisa que ela já tivesse vivenciado até o momento, mas se tornar humana foi o ápice de bilhões de anos de existência, oque tinha a sua volta não era mais um corpo que ela possuía mas sim sua própria carne e seu próprio sangue, sua existência pertencendo a ela mais do que a qualquer pai distante, assim como qualquer alegria ou tristeza que esta viesse lhe causar.

Ela o observa no final do apocalipse, na primeira vez que ele dorme ela está ao seu lado, ela pode ver que o que para ela foi uma benção para ele era mais uma maldição, perder seus poderes para ele era como perder a capacidade andar ou enxergar seria para um humano. Ela o vê morrer e ganhar sua vida de novo ,pelo jeito ele era um dos favoritos, ou talvez ele merecesse mais do que os outros. Lúcifer e Michael estavam presos ,assim como Sam e Adam, Dean foi viver a sua vida suburbana e Castiel voltou para o céu, a história terminaria bem, ou pelo menos o melhor possível nesse ponto mas isso não acontece ,nada para e não há finais felizes, não vai haver paz, não há nem sequer a esperança disso. Castiel tem as melhores intenções, ele nunca quis poder por poder, ele queria proteger a todos, seus irmãos, os Winchester, a humanidade, só que as coisas acabaram saindo de controle como normalmente acontece com aqueles que só tem boas intenções, não há outras possibilidades que poderiam ter sido feitas naquela situação a não ser que estivesse disposto a perder os irmãos Winchester ,uma guerra em troca da vida de dois homens mortais e ainda assim para Castiel essa não era uma opção, ela agora compreende porque anjos terem seus favoritos era tão mal visto. Ele não pretendia mentir no começo ,apenas omitiu algumas coisas e essas acabaram ficando cada vez maiores, foi autodefesa ele ter matado Rachel mas não conseguiu não odiá-lo um pouco por isso, e muito mais quando foi Balthazar que recebeu a lâmina dele em suas costas e o conhecimento que Castiel odiava a si mesmo quanto a isso muito mais do que ela seria capaz de odiá-lo não a consolava em nada. Os dois que seriam capazes de detê-lo estavam mortos e os amigos por quem ele tinha feito tudo aquilo haviam desistido de salvá-lo, qualquer m, anjo, deus ou humano teria se perdido nessas circunstâncias, e Castiel era agora um pouco dos três. Ela pode sentir as vezes traços da graça de Rachel e Balthazar perto dele, provavelmente presos na mesma situação que ela, sem poder interagir nem sequer entre os seus iguais, ela mesmo assim lhes deseja boa sorte e diz que sente muito pelo que eles tiveram que passar e pelo que ainda estavam passando em oração esperando inutilmente que eles possam estar ouvindo de alguma maneira.

Não havia nenhum tipo de céu na vida após a morte para anjos, mas observar Castiel matar seus irmãos e perder a si mesmo parecia como se houvesse para ela um inferno.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


End file.
